cultivation_chat_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
White Two
White is the Seventh Nine Serenities Ruler. He is known to be willful and love jokes. After the Eighth Nine Serenities Ruler was born, White Two supposedly must disappear according to the established rule of Nine Serenities. Name }} White White Two White Two (白two; Bái Two) was the nickname used by Song Shuhang to differentiate the two Senior Whites. The ‘Two’ is in English. White Rabbit White Rabbit (白兔; Bái Tù). Song Shuhang was sent flying after White used this nickname directly when the both Whites met for the first time. Black White Black White (黑白; Hēi Bái) was a nickname used by Stone Tablet. It was punished immediately afterwards. Spooky White Big White Two Appearance White was incredibly good-looking, to the point that words alone weren’t enough to describe him. His jet-black hair was hanging behind its back, and its eyes were as bright as stars, incredibly attractive. The body of White possessed a magnetic charm, and no living creature could repress the urge to look at it or get deeply attracted by it. White wore black clothes. These black clothes were made from the pure energy of the Nine Serenities, which had been condensed together. One could feel the purest ‘evil’, ‘filth’, and ‘wickedness’ emanating from it. Alignment }} Nine Serenities Ruler White came into being after his counterpart White became the seventh Heavenly Way. White also the one and only ruler who still stays in the Nine Serenities after his counterpart has left the position of Heavenly Way. Due to this, White was known among the formers Nine Serenities Rulers as ‘''the ruler who refused to leave home''.’ From time to time, White will enter a deep sleep for a long period of time. This is a price for maintaining his existence in the Nine Serenities. When Song Shuhang first met White, the latter was prepared to enter a 100 years long sleep. Attributes Luck Charm The strength of the charm is such that one under the charm influence would even throw their life away if so ordered. There is no possibility of resisting or recovery. The effect is like Mindsword of the Twelve Swords of Power. A straight guy will even question his own sexuality. A woman will be lovelorn and will wait for him until the hair turn white. Curiously, Song Shuhang is practically immune to the effects of White’s charm. An uncontrolled charm blast which make others lost their mind will only make his heartbeat increase slightly. A full blast charm will only make him see the world in black and white with White is in colour. Song Shuhang’s presence also will dampen White’s charm effect unto others. Soft Feather has shown her immunity towards White’s charm. Outside her heart beat increased for a short while, she practically immune to him. Soulcutter Soulcutter was the aura belonging to Nine Serenities Rulers. Fifth Stage and lower practitioners will fall into immediate stupor. Eighth Stage practitioners will be immobilised but still maintain consciousness. However, Song Shuhang is practically immune to the Nine Serenities Rulers’ soulcutter effects. Even when faced with unrestrained aura of the Nine Serenities Rulers, Song Shuhang felt nothing. White once communicates with Jasmine via Song Shuhang. Once she heard White’s voice, she seems to see a hellish world, a world full of filth, evil, and horrible things. But in this world, there is a form together to rule the world. This is ruler of entire world. Song Shuhang who was serving as the relay, saw Jasmine’s extremely panic-stricken face but can’t understand why. Trivia Category:Character Category:Male Category:Ruler of the Nine Serenities Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Nine Serenities